mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Rhyme
Rhyme is a character from The World Ends with You who makes her Kingdom Hearts debut in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. She appears in Traverse Town. Story ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Rhyme appears in Sora's version of Traverse Town, missing most of her memories and lacking her partner Beat. When the Dream Eaters attack her, she is temporarily removed from existence by Joshua to save her. Rhyme later appears in Riku's version of Traverse Town, remembering everything about herself and helping Beat fight off weaker Dream Eaters to allow Riku the time needed to slay the Spellican. Appearance Rhyme looks the same as she appeared in The World Ends with You. She dons a black cap (with a tiny skull pin) on top of her neck-length, straight blonde hair. She is seen with an orange shirt with a black skull and crossbones with the skull being shaped as a heart. She also wears a necklace that has a bell as a token. She wears white overalls with the upper part hanging below her upper body. She wears black and yellow shoes and has blue eyes. Personality Rhyme's earnest and hard-working attitude proves a big help to Neku and Shiki early on, as well as to her partner, Beat. She has an addiction to adages and no shortage of smiles, and without her, the others would be lost." While Beat acts aggressive and impulsive, Rhyme balances him out with her calm demeanor. She is always wearing a smile and is kind to everyone she meets. Always optimistic and reasonable, Rhyme manages to keep everyone organized when she's around. Her young and pure heart is impossible to hate, and gives her great love and loyalty. She has no dreams, except to help Beat. It is interesting to note that in the Japanese version, Rhyme refers to herself with "ボク" (boku), a masculine pronoun which is normally used by boys. Origin Raimu "Rhyme" Bito is Beat's younger sister, being the latter's partner in Neku's first week of the Reapers' Game and the sister of Neku's final partner of the final week. Despite this, Rhyme had no memories of Beat during the Reapers' Game. She does remember having a brother, but cannot seem to connect it to Beat. On the third day, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme and Neku planned to work together to complete the missions. However, Rhyme is erased by the Reapers and only her pendant is left. Rhyme would later manifest in the game as a rodent-type Noise that Beat keeps with him. It is later revealed that Beat's entry fee for the game was Rhyme's memories and love for him. Rhyme's entry fee remained unknown. Rhyme lost her life when Beat tried to save her from being hit by a car, an incident which claimed the sibling's lives. Triva *The fact that Rhyme does not have her memories is a reference to the fact that her memories were her brother, Beat's, entry fee into the "Reapers Game" in The World Ends with You. *Rhyme's render mimics her pose in one particular cutscene in The World Ends with You, where she and Beat erase a Noise. Category:Humans